1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to box springs or box foundations for use with a mattress and bed frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a well-known consumer desire to utilize space associated with a bed for useful storage of clothing and other possessions. There are many familiar manifestations of placing drawers under a bed that are in use today. For example, platform beds, where a mattress or futon rests directly on a solid wood platform or slats, are often built with drawers that are built into a framework under the platform. It is also known to make drawers or containers for placement on the floor under the platform in a platform bed. However, many bedding units sold today are of a combination type where a mattress rests on a box foundation or box spring that in turn rests on a bed frame of some sort. In these units the mattress is designed and intended to be supported on a box spring or foundation as opposed to being supported on an unyielding solid surface such as a platform or on the floor. Also, proper support leads to extended mattress lifetimes which are guaranteed by the manufacturers only if the mattress is properly supported. It is difficult to utilize drawers in the bed space area for this combination type arrangement because the bed frame designed for combination mattress-box foundation (or box spring) typically sits closer to the floor than mattress only units, leaving little room to fit drawers under the bed. A bed frame design is generally set by the desire that the top of the mattress be at a desired elevation that is often in the range of about 22 to 25 inches off the floor for standard consumer units. For this reason, it is typical that bed frames come to come in different models designed for use with or without a box foundation or box spring, wherein the box spring designs to do not leave much room for drawers underneath. The instant invention addresses the need for a convenient way to utilize drawers in a combination mattress and box foundation (or box spring) bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,388 to Cohn discloses a sectional bedspring comprising a resilient spring section connected with hinges to a non-resilient foot section having a storage compartment therein and a basket adapted to removably slide within the foot section.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,538,549 to Zuk discloses a bed comprising a spring unit supported thereon which is shortened at the foot end to provide a space for a drawer, a cover plate over the space, the cover plate aligned with the spring unit, a foot board with an opening therein, and a drawer mounted through the opening into the space.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,904,798 to Heflin discloses a hospital bed with a drawer mounted on the frame under the mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,689 to Nelson, et al, discloses a knockdown platform bed for support of a mattress on the platform, wherein the platform support members are spaced to form compartments, the sideboards are ladder frames with the openings aligned with the compartments, and drawers are inserted through the openings into the compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,015 to Galumbeck, discloses a combined foundation and bedspread bench for a bed, wherein the bedspread bench is supported on telescopic rail assemblies whereby the bench moves between a retracted position where it is folded into a compartment at the bottom foot end of the foundation and an extended position where it is available at the foot of the bed to hold a bedspread.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,529 to Anderson, discloses an adjustable bed frame assembly for support of mattresses and springs comprising two longitudinal units in spaced apart side by side relationship held apart by adjustable spacer members. The frame units define storage compartments for drawers as in Nelson.
The prior art demonstrates a number of approaches to including storage space. However, the prior art has limitations when it is desired to use the mattress-box spring or box foundation combination and make good use of the space occupied by the foundation. Important considerations are that the solution must fit into the existing bedding industry, the solution must be compatible both functionally and aesthetically with current standard mattresses.
There is a need for an adaptation of box springs or box foundations that can be used with conventional mattresses while allowing the convenient use of drawers for storage.
The invention pertains to mattress foundations, namely box springs and box foundations, which incorporate built in drawers. A box foundation with built in drawers comprises a framework including a top support frame, a bottom support frame, and a plurality of intermediate support members that support the top frame on the bottom frame. The intermediate support members define open spaces that can accommodate drawers. The box foundation further comprises one or more drawers each inserted in one of the open spaces. The drawers and framework have a cover.
A box spring with built-in drawers is a box foundation as previously described with a multiplicity of springs attached to the top support frame, occupying a space between the top support frame and the cover.
A box spring or a box foundation according to the invention is sized to support a mattress, usually a mattress of one of the familiar classifications, such as twin, twin extra long, full, king, or queen. It has an appearance similar to conventional bedding such as a counterpart without drawers, except for the drawers. It is used in the same manner with the drawers being available for storage. It is approximately the same thickness as conventional foundations.
The invention solves the problem of providing usable storage space in beds where a mattress and foundation are used in combination. It is known to place drawers under the platform in platform beds, however these beds do not readily accommodate a box foundation or box spring because they would place the mattress too high off of the floor. Bed frames for mattress with foundation beds sit closer to the floor than platform beds which can accommodate drawers. The invention solves the problem by incorporating the drawers into the foundation while still providing support for the mattress.